


She Planted a Garden

by Ruis



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Drabble, F/M/F, Foreshadowing, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love Triangles, Mythology - Freeform, Other, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruis/pseuds/Ruis
Summary: She planted a garden while he was away.Aphrodite, her love for Adonis, his visits to the underworld and its queen.





	She Planted a Garden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scytale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scytale/gifts).



She planted a garden while he was away. Every year, she waited impatiently for the first signs of spring. Every year, with the arrival of the first white blossoms, he came back to her faithfully.  
Faithfully? Oh, that he could call another woman his queen! That he could have another lover besides Love!  
This year, when he walked up to her, something was different. His smile was the same, and so was his kiss. Only after a while she noticed some of the petals at his feet showed a reddish tinge.  
Sometimes she thought he enjoyed the underworld too much.


End file.
